1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic setting tools for packers and bridge plugs, and more particularly, to a hydraulic setting tool that will set and operate a packer using hydraulic pressure only without manipulation of the tool string and operate a valve in the packer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Halliburton E-Z Drill SV.RTM. squeeze packer contains a pressure balanced sliding valve for control of fluid movement in the well. The valve in the packer may be opened or closed, as desired, before and after squeeze cementing.
The previously used mechanical setting tools require pipe rotation and reciprocation to set the Halliburton E-Z Drill SV.RTM. squeeze packer. This is undesirable in both shallow and horizontal wells. The hydraulic setting tool of the present invention does not require such pipe movement and is therefore applicable to shallow and horizontal wells.
With prior wireline setting tools, one trip is required into the hole with the wireline setting tool and another trip into the hole with tubing to operate the valve in the E-Z Drill SV.RTM. squeeze packer. With the hydraulic setting tool of the present invention, the wireline trip with the wireline setting tool is eliminated, thus saving time and reducing operating costs. The present setting tool is used to operate the packer valve.
Hydraulic setting tools for packers and bridge plugs are well known in the art. However, such prior art hydraulic packer and bridge plug setting tools are either complex in construction and/or operation or require the use of balls or plugs to be pumped through the tubing string for the actuation of the setting tool in response to hydraulic fluid pressure in either the tubing string or annulus between the tubing string and well casing in which the packer or bridge plug is being set.
The present invention eliminates any problems related to balls, darts or plugs in that such devices are not necessary because the present invention operates using only annulus and tubing pressure. It is also a much simpler apparatus than prior art setting tools.